(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to form structures utilized for cast-in-place concrete roof and floor decks, and more particularly to self-supporting form structures which are interconnectable to provide a continuous insulated concrete deck system.
(2) Background Information
It is well known in the industry to utilize expanded plastic forms for the construction of poured concrete walls and the like. The expanded plastic forms may either be removed or left in place after the concrete has hardened to provide thermal and sound insulation properties.
A relatively recent adaptation of expanded plastic form structures is disclosed in PCT patent application No. PCT/EP 97/05671, owned by Plastedil S. A. This application discloses a self-supporting construction element made of expanded plastic material which is extruded with steel studs embedded therein. Each panel is molded with a steel stud embedded therein during the molding process. The panels may then be cut to a desired length and interconnected to form a floor upon which concrete may be poured. A lath for supporting at least one layer of a covering material is fastened to the reinforcing bar in the panel, the lath providing fire resistant properties to the panel.
While the Plastedil structure has provided a new system for forming cast and place concrete decks, it suffers several problems.
The equipment needed to mold the plastic panel with the steel reinforcing bar therein is expensive and complicated. Because of the expense and time involved in creating the panels, the cost of using the system can also be prohibitively expensive.